Always
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: It had always been Thor, Loki realizes, as tears drip off his brother's face and down onto his own.


Ch. 1

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Thor, the Avengers, Norse Mythology, or any of their characters.

It had always been Thor, Loki realizes, as tears drip off his brother's face and down onto his own. Always and only Thor. And Frigga. But now she was de...gone, Loki corrects himself. When Loki dies, he will see her again. But now, as Thor begs Loki not to die, not to leave him, Loki realizes that Thor's the only one left in the world who loves him. And whom, Loki realizes with a shock, Loki loves back. This realization is almost enough to make Loki assure Thor that Loki's powers of healing are more than enough to deal with a blade to the heart. Almost. But not quite. Were he to allow his brother to know that he is not dying, Thor would bring him back to Asgard. Oh, no doubt Thor would defend Loki in front of the All-Father, but Loki does not have the faith in Odin that Thor has and is not willing to spend another moment in a cell. And so, with a twinge of guilt, Loki speaks his last and casts an illusion, lying still until he's sure that Jane and Thor are long gone.

…..

Overpowering Odin is easier than Loki had expected. He had expected Odin to put up a fight. To, quite possibly, kill Loki in the struggle. Instead, Odin's so beset with grief that he doesn't even notice Loki (or rather, the guard) tiptoe up to place a hand on his shoulder. A moment later, Odin has fallen into a deep sleep, one that only the most skilled of sorcerers can wake him from. Loki toys with the idea of slaying the King then and there, but decides on imprisonment as the best course of action. His mother would not have wanted Odin's death and, should Thor ever discover Loki's treachery, he would never forgive Loki for orphaning him. No, this can be done with Odin alive. So, instead, Loki casts an illusion that disguises Odin as an ordinary prisoner and places him in a cell in the farthest reaches of the dungeons. Let the All-Father feel what it's like to be imprisoned in a miniscule cell for an untold amount of time.

…..

When Loki offers Thor the throne, he means it. If Thor chooses to take the throne, Loki will follow him. After all, it would mean security for Asgard as they rebuild and recover. The people would be much more complacent under the rule of their young hero than the old King under whose rule they lost many. And it's always been easy for Loki to manipulate Thor. Loki could rule from the shadows with less difficulty than it takes him to lift a finger. Still, he's glad when Thor makes the decision to return to Midgard with his mortal. Yes, Loki can no longer deny that he cares for his brother. But having him in Asgard, so soon after Loki's taken on his disguise, would be risky. Loki's confident he can fool everyone else, but Thor knows him too well. Until Loki can get used to his new role, it will be better to have Thor a safe distance away. And they have more than enough time to become a family again. Let Thor's mortal have him for a few decades. Loki will have his brother for all eternity.

…..

It only takes about a week for Loki to begin to alter his plans. Loki still has a desire to rule, but his mother's death has hit him harder than Loki would have ever thought possible. His grief eclipses everything. Everything is a reminder of Frigga. From the entryway to the throne room, where she once laughed at something that Loki can't quite remember anymore, to the gardens, where she used to love to take walks. He tries to escape to his old quarters, but is haunted by memories of her reading to him before bed. The Library is full of her favorite books. The Dining Hall still echoes her voice to him, as if she were sitting there at his side, lecturing him on eating more. The worst yet is in the King's chambers, where Loki is forced to spend each night, lest anyone grow suspicious. Her perfume permeates everything from the drapes to the furniture. And there is no one to turn to for comfort.

Odin and he are not currently on speaking terms and Thor is on Midgard with his mortal. Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three express their sympathy but it would be out of character for Odin to lean on them and, should Loki do so, they may guess that all is not right. Asgard needs Loki to be focused. They are safe from attack, but they need to rebuild and while Loki is doing an adequate job at making decisions, he knows he cannot continue unless something is to change. Loki will go insane if he is left alone much longer. And who does he have left but Thor?

The plan comes together fairly quickly. Loki had always known that he would eventually have to reveal himself. He will just have to do so sooner. With a few modifications that will take care of the unfortunate problem of Odin, the plan is ready to be implemented.


End file.
